This invention relates to a pollution control system and method for a gas compressor driven by an internal combustion engine.
Gas compressors are used in the oil and gas industry to increase the fluid pressure in the flow lines for the oils and gases. Many of these compressors are driven by internal combustion engines which are often powered by natural gas.
However, the exhaust, or flue, gases from the engine are usually vented to atmosphere causing excessive noise and particulate pollution. Also, since the combustion process is less than completely efficient, unspent fuel from the engine is also vented to atmosphere.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for reducing this type of pollution and recover the unspent fuel.